Rejected
by emmettsmyfave
Summary: Jessica spots a single new hot guy at her school. After Lauren is turned down, it's her turn to try to get this guy, click to find out what happens! one-shot


Jessica's POV

It's been 2 weeks since the new hot doctor's kids have been here. They're all adopted, I mean, how could he be that young and have five teenage kids. There was Alice Cullen, she was a sophomore, dainty and short and a little too nice for me, and Jasper Hale, a junior, he was very quiet and only had eyes for Alice, and apparently none of us were worth noticing. He was with Alice. Then there was Jasper's twin Rosalie, a junior who thinks she better than any of us, you should see how she walks around here, but whatever she thinks, she's not taking the number 2 spot away from me. She was with Emmett Cullen, Alice's brother, he was HOT, but it's not like I had a chance with him because of Rosalie, she was already considered a bitch in my book…

_(Flashback) Lauren and I were in the bathroom gossiping about the new kids, not wanting anyone to overhear us, this was our private conversation. "So what do you think of them?"_

_"I don't know, but that blonde one better not take my spot as number 1 away from me." That's when Alice and Rosalie walked in._

_"Did you _see_ the outfit that Jessica girl is wearing? It's hideous! I mean, everyone can tell it's not the designer outfit it was meant to mock, you can see right through it," Rosalie sneered to Alice._

_"Umm...Rose," she whispered, pointedly looking at me._

_"Oh who cares, Alice," she said as she went to the mirror and pulled out a tube of lipstick._

_"Bitch," I hissed to her as I walked by with Lauren._

_"What did you call me?" she asked as she spun around to face me. Her glare was intimidating._

_I shrunk back a little, her gaze didn't scare me, I was used to it with Lauren, but hers was a little harsher than Lauren's. "I said you're a bitch." You could see the fire in her golden eyes, must have contacts._

_"Rose…" Alice warned, "Who cares what they think about you anyway. You know that Emmett will take care of them for you if they give you too much trouble. And you also know that none of us think you're a bitch, well except Edward sometimes, but that's another story."_

_"Alice, I don't _want_ Emmett to take care of them fore me. I can handle myself," she hissed._

_"That's why I'm afraid."_

_Then Lauren chimed in, "Don't listen to the midget, she doesn't know anything. You know what you are, a blonde, bitchy whore."_

_I swear, Rosalie growled, like an animal, she looked like she was going to rip our throats out, but before she could do anything, Alice grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the bathroom. _

_"Wow, Lauren," I said after the door shut, "way to be nice to the new kids."_

_"Like you're any better," she shot back._

_"At least I didn't call her a whore."_

_She threw her hands up in the air, "For crying out loud, Jess, they LIVE together!"_

_"Never said I didn't think it," I countered, some days, Lauren really got on my last nerve. _

_Lauren was quiet for a minute, then right before she left, she whispered, "Edward's mine," to me. (End Flashback)_

And Edward, the only one of the Cullen kids that wasn't taken. He was a sophomore, like me, and had the most god-like face I've ever seen, with his flawless face, and gorgeous lips, and his hair styled in casual disarray, could you _get _anymore perfect? He wasn't too tall for me either, only a few inches taller than me, but that was perfect.

Lauren had called dibs on him the first day of school, that's why I hated being number 2, you were stuck with whatever Lauren didn't want. But he turned her down yesterday, so right now, I wasn't too angry that I got her leftovers. He was fair game now to anyone in the school.

I'm going to ask him out at lunch today, right at the beginning, I think. That way he could sit at my table with Lauren, oh she was going to be pissed, Angela, Julie and I. Or, if he didn't want to sit with miss stuck up, I could sit with him and his family, though I'm not sure Rosalie is any better.

By the time lunch rolled around, I still wasn't sure how I should ask him. Should I catch him before he sits with his family and avoid Rosalie, or should I ask him once he sat down?_ UGG!!_ This is so hard! And I usually had such an easy time asking guys out.

I got in line to pay for my food and scanned the overcrowded cafeteria to find him. He was already sitting with his siblings. Well, there goes plan A. I guess I am going to have to deal with Rosalie while I asked him. _Damn!_ God knows she already hates me.

Well, maybe I can pretend I don't know what she's talking about, play the good guy and make her look like the bad guy. And when I start dating him, I'll have to deal with her anyway so I might as well get used to it.

I paid for my lunch and started walking toward the Cullen table. As I passed my table, I noticed Lauren look up, she was already pissed that he turned her down, now I was adding fuel to the fire by asking him out so soon after she lost her claim. _Oh well, sucks for her _ I thought. I could feel her eyes boring into my back as I walked by.

As I got closer to the Cullen table, I noticed Alice and Emmett laughing, Jasper had a smile on his face and was watching Alice. _Geez man, get a life, I mean, I don't care if a guy watches me, but after a while, it starts getting creepy._ Rosalie was glaring at me, just lovely, and Edward, oh Edward, was scowling at Emmett and Alice, apparently he was the butt of the joke. As I approached the end of his table, they got quiet and looked at me. They still had smiles on their faces, except Rosalie and Edward, Rosalie's glare increased, and I couldn't see Edward's face, but I could just imagine he was embarrassed that I came over here to talk to him.

He lifted his face up and there was a small smile on his face like he was laughing on the inside. When he looked at me, I totally forgot what I was going to say to him. Why did his face have to be so perfect!? "Did you want something?" he asked, he sounded angry; maybe he was still mad with his siblings.

"Uh, could I talk to you alone?" I asked quietly.

"Why?" he sounded bored now.

"There is something I wanted to ask you in private."

"In my house, nothing is private. If they don't hear it now, they'll just exaggerate it later, might as well let them hear the truth." I looked at the other Cullens again, Alice was leaning on Jasper's shoulder who had his arm around her tiny waist, smiling at her. Rosalie was looking in her mirror while running a brush through her hair. And Emmett was looking at Edward and holding back a laugh.

I turned back to Edward, "I was just wondering if you…umm…wanted to…uh…sit at my table to day…or you know…go to a movie on Friday?" I stuttered. _Damn, why did I have to stutter so much? I probably just screwed it up!_

"No," he said and turned back to his siblings. I just stared at him, my mouth hanging open. Then he turned back to me, "It's not that you aren't pretty, but I don't _want_ a girlfriend."

_I can't believe he said no to ME! I'm Jessica Stanley for crying out loud! How did he say no? _my thoughts screamed.

Then Emmett started laughing, that made everyone turn their heads. _Shit! Now everyone's going to know that Edward freaking Cullen turned me down!_ Rosalie looked up from her mirror. "Glad you said no to her too. You didn't have to be so gentlemanly though. She's just as bitchy as Lauren. Who would want her around all day anyway? All I can say is good riddance."

I didn't want to hear anymore, but as I turned to walk away, Alice said, "She's not gone yet Rose. She'll be back, don't worry." Then I think I heard Edward groan.

_But how does she know that? I mean, of course I'll be back, maybe he's playing hard to get or he isn't ready for a girlfriend yet. I mean they just moved here two weeks ago. But he clearly likes me over Lauren, at least he called me pretty, he gave her a flat out 'no.'_ I thought to myself as I walked to my table. I felt everyone's eyes on me; I could see it now on tomorrow's school paper. _Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley rejected by Edward Cullen._ Everything we did was front-page news, good or bad, but usually good.

I set my tray down at my seat and sunk into my chair, just wanting to disappear from the world, I've never been rejected before, ever, and of course Edward rejecting me made it worse. Lauren was used to rejection, she was still mad don't get me wrong, but she fixed their butts fast. I highly doubt she'll try anything with Edward though, at least I hope she won't, because you know Rosalie will do something then.

"Oohhh…did you get rejected too? Suck it up; you'll get over him. He should have laughed in your face for even trying. No one's better than me, so you didn't even have a chance. And seriously, how much make up do you put on in the morning? You look like a living clown!" she laughed in my face.

"Lauren, stop. You're not helping and she doesn't do this to you when you're rejected," Angela pleaded.

"Shut up. Why do you even sit here anyway? It's not like you fit in with us."

"Don't pick on Angela, Lauren, or I can easily have you kicked off the cheerleading squad," Julie threatened, "I like have Angela sitting here. It's a nice change from you and all your bitching." Julie was captain of the squad and Lauren getting kicked off the squad would be really bad for her image.

But of course, then she turned back to me, "Rejection's good for you. Not all of us can have every guy we want without getting turned down, what make you so special?" she taunted.

When she said that, something in me snapped. I stood up and yelled, "You know what Lauren? Shut the f***up! I don't even know why I sit with you! In case you haven't heard, no one _likes_ you! Including me!"

Lauren stood up. "You did not just say that!"

"Oh yes I just did."

Then she grabbed for my hair.

"CAT FIGHT!" someone yelled, and I swear it was Emmett Cullen.

**I hope I didn't make Lauren too bitchy and I did a good job with being in Jessica's head, it's harder than you think! Please review!! It would make me very happy!!**


End file.
